High School Musical: The Prank Wars
by KelsiLovesLucas
Summary: The cast of HSM always pranked each other... now it's gone too far! Who will win the ultimate HSM prank war?
1. TRAILER

A/N: This is the trailer for my newest fic that I will write over Christmas break. I will not start it until break begins so you'll have to deal with this trailer until then. This is a cast story, involving my favorite person of all… Lucas Hottie Grabeel!

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or the cast members… no matter how much I wish I owned Lucas Grabeel!**

**A/N 2: Bold will be voiceover, **_Italics _**are actions, and regular is dialogue. Enjoy, my loverlies! **

**HSMPWHSMPWHSMPWHSMPWHSMPWHSMPW**

Zac: Ha! Take that, Corbin!

Shows Zac squirting Corbin in the face with a squirt gun 

Corbin: Oh, no you didn't!

_Corbin squirts Zac in face with an even bigger squirt gun and runs down hall of hotel, laughing and screaming._

Zac: Let the games begin…

Everyone plays pranks… 

Ashley: What's our plan this time?

Lucas: Something they will never expect!

_Whispers in Ashley and Corbin's ears._

Corbin: Lucas, you have made me proud! I think I'm gonna cry…

It started out as a battle… 

Lucas: Did you see the looks on their faces?!

But now… 

Vanessa: Okay, now they've taken it too far.

Monique: Time for revenge.

It's war! 

Zac: Let's make them wish they'd never pranked us…

Revenge isn't pretty…

_Shows Ashley and Corbin backed up against a wall, cornered by Monique and Vanessa._

Corbin: Aren't you guys taking this a little too personal?

Monique: Corbin, we are way past that!

But it can be pretty darn funny! 

_Shows Monique tied up._

_Zac and Vanessa untie Monique._

Zac: Who did this?

Monique: Lucas!

Vanessa: All right, now… it's on!

This Christmas… 

Monique: I'm going after Corbin!

Vanessa: I'll take Ashley!

_Monique and Vanessa run down hotel hallway in different directions._

Zac: That means I got Lucas!

**It's going to take wits…**

_Shows Lucas stuck underneath a stairwell, Zac blocking him from escaping._

Lucas: Okay! I'll talk, just don't hurt me!

Zac: Really? Cool. Now, where is the tape?

Lucas: Here, take it.

_Lucas hands Zac a small videotape._

Lucas: Can I go now?

Zac: Yeah, sure.

**Or an evil mind…**

_Shows Zac, Vanessa and Monique watching a blank tape._

Vanessa: Lucas…

Monique: Clearly… we are dealing with an evil genius!

**To win this battle.**

Corbin: Pranking is just way too much fun.

**Let the pranks begin.**

**Ashley Tisdale**

_Shows Ashley laughing at Vanessa._

**Lucas Grabeel**

_Shows Lucas chucking a pie in Zac's face._

**Corbin Bleu**

_Shows Corbin diving for a videotape._

**Vanessa Hudgens**

_Shows Vanessa chasing Ashley down a flight of stairs._

**Monique Coleman**

_Shows Taylor jumping on top of Corbin._

**Zac Efron**

_Shows Zac and Lucas racing each other down a hallway._

**Celebrities will fight for the name of Prank Master…**

_Shows Zac, Vanessa and Monique standing on one end of the hallway._

_Show Lucas, Ashley and Corbin standing on the other end._

**KL Productions presents…**

**High School Musical: The Prank Wars**

**Coming to a website near you Christmas 2006**

**Choose a side**


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, all! Here it is, like I promised, the High School Musical prank wars! I hope you all enjoy this, I think it's gonna be pretty funny and good. This first chapter just starts out explaining the pranking and pretty much what the whole thing is about so enjoy! I love you all! Review please! Have fun, loverlies!

**Disclaimer: Nope, I own nothing. Dangit…**

**HSMPWHSMPWHSMPWHSMPWHSMPWHSMPW**

Zac Efron walked slowly and cautiously down a hotel hallway. He slammed his back against a wall and peeked around the corner, looking all the way down the hall. Once he saw that the coast was clear, he continued making his way through the hotel corridor.

Suddenly, as Zac was walking, he heard a noise and paused, rolling his eyes. He crouched down on the ground and crawled across the floor, being as quiet as he possibly could be. When one of the doors opened, Zac jumped up and pulled out a squirt gun.

"Ha! Take that, Corbin!" Zac yelled as he squirted the boy in the face with the water gun. Corbin smiled slightly, spitting water out of his mouth.

"Oh, no you didn't!" He said. Suddenly, he grabbed an even bigger squirt gun, squirted Zac in the face and took off running down the hall, screaming and laughing triumphantly.

"You wanna play like that? Okay, let's play…" Zac whispered to himself. "Let the games begin."

**HSMPWHSMPWHSMPWHSMPWHSMPWHSMPW**

Corbin walked into a hotel room and shut the door, a huge smile on his face.

"Corbin? What happened to you?" Ashley Tisdale asked as she saw her friend was soaking wet.

"Zac Efron, that's what. He squirted me!" Corbin replied, ringing water out of his t-shirt. "But… I got him! I got him good, Ash!" Corbin laughed. Ashley gave him a high five and smiled at him.

"Once again, we win. Zac and the others just aren't as good at pranking as they used to be." Ashley said, with a slight hint of sadness to her voice.

"Yeah, I don't think they're worthy opponents anymore really." Corbin agreed. The two were silent for a moment. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Corbin and Ashley both walked forward and opened it… only to be covered in silly string.

"Ha! What now?" Monique Coleman cackled to Corbin.

"Oh, come on! You cannot be serious! Silly string? Guys, please. Try a little harder." Ashley said before slamming the door. "Sometimes I wonder why we even do all this pranking." The blonde groaned. Corbin stopped and glared at her.

"Don't even say that, Ash! Pranking is what we do; it's who we are and how we live! We've always done it, ever since Zac pranked me and I got him back and then we all joined forces to play pranks on each other." Corbin smiled as remembered how their traditional prank wars began. Ashley was about to speak when there was another knock on the door. This time, Corbin looked through the peek hole before he opened it.

"Hey, Corbin!" Lucas Grabeel smiled to his friend as he walked in.

"What's up, boss?" Corbin replied.

"I take it you went ahead with the squirt gun thing?" Lucas said, noticing Corbin's wet clothing. The boy nodded and went to change.

When Corbin returned, Lucas and Ashley were waiting for him.

"All right," Ashley began, "What's our plan this time?"

Lucas smiled and said, "Something they will never expect!" With that, he pulled the two close to him and whispered his plan in their ears.

"Lucas," Corbin began with a smile, "You have made me proud! I think I'm gonna cry…" He said, wiping away a fake tear from his cheek. Lucas and Ashley both rolled their eyes and dragged Corbin away.

**HSMPWHSMPWHSMPWHSMPWHSMPWHSMPW**

Lucas, Ashley and Corbin snuck down the hallway to Zac's hotel room, where Vanessa and Monique would be with him. Video camera in hand, they cautiously opened the door. Looking around to make sure no one was there, Lucas did a secret agent roll across the floor into Zac's room, hiding himself just as the three reappeared.

Lucas turned the camera on and aimed it on the other team, chuckling silently to himself.

**HSMPWHSMPWHSMPWHSMPWHSMPWHSMPW**

"All right, the squirt gun was a baby prank. Obviously, it was a cover-up for some big thing they're planning…" Zac was saying as he walked into the room, in plain view of anybody hiding with a video camera.

"Of course it was a cover-up!" Vanessa exclaimed. "Zac, they're planning something, I know it. We've got to be ready for it. We should spy!" The brunette smiled.

"V, we can't spy on them! I mean, sure, they may seem innocent and naïve, but they actually have criminal minds! They'd be expecting something like that, it's not like they're just gonna make it easy for us to spy on them." Monique cried.

"I have to agree with Mo, we'll have to figure some other way to be ready for them." Vanessa nodded in agreement to what her friends were saying. They continued talking for a moment about what they could do to the others.

Lucas took a deep breath, knowing he had to do it now. He jumped up from his hiding place. "Smile, everybody! You're on candid camera!" He shouted to the three surprised actors.

"Lucas…" Monique growled. She took a step forward but Zac stopped her.

"Luc, I want you to listen very carefully to me. Now, tell us what you and your friends are planning or I'll sick Monique on you. That will not be good for you, man. So, come on, just make it easy for yourself. Fess up." Zac threatened. Lucas laughed.

"Sorry, Z. No can do. I'm sworn to secrecy."

"So, what is this video, Lucas? It's the best you could do?" Vanessa said sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Actually, this isn't the prank. This is just to see your faces when you find out what we're doing. See, there's a High School Musical special on TV tomorrow and, well, we thought that people might like to know what their favorite stars are actually like. So, tomorrow, when you turn on your TV, you may see some very embarrassing moments of yourselves that we were lucky enough to catch on camera." Lucas smiled, still holding the camera on them. Their faces changed to shocked expressions and Lucas laughed. "That's the exact expression I wanted!"

"Lucas, are you saying that you, Ashley and Corbin turned in an embarrassing video of us and it's going to be on TV?" Monique gasped.

"Uh, no. That's not what I'm not saying. What I'm saying is that we're going to turn in an embarrassing video of you guys. We haven't done it yet." Lucas told her. Vanessa took a step towards Lucas.

"Lucas, where is the tape?" She hissed.

"Oh, do you mean," Lucas reached into his pocket and pulled out a small videotape. "This tape?" He asked, holding it up. The three looked at each other and nodded. "Okay, and now… it's time for me to go!" Lucas shouted as the others raced towards him. The door suddenly opened and Lucas charged out, Ashley and Corbin slammed the door shut before following the blond boy.

**HSMPWHSMPWHSMPWHSMPWHSMPWHSMPW**

Lucas collapsed on the stairs, laughing hysterically. "Did you see the looks on their faces?" He asked his two friends, who were also laughing.

"Yes! It was to die for! Seriously, I loved it!" Corbin smiled. "Lucas, this is our best prank yet!"

"You know it!" Ashley smiled, praising her friend. "Now, let's get out of here before they find us." With that, the three raced downstairs and into the lobby.

**HSMPWHSMPWHSMPWHSMPWHSMPWHSMPW**

Vanessa crashed into the door as it shut, her two friends collapsing on top of her. Vanessa jumped up and balled her fists up. "Okay, now they've taken it too far!"

Monique stood next to her and pulled Zac up. "It's time for revenge." Monique seethed.

Zac nodded at the two and smiled mischievously. "Come one, girls. Let's make them wish they'd never pranked us…"

**HSMPWHSMPWHSMPWHSMPWHSMPWHSMPW**

**KelsiLovesLucas- okay, there is the first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it; I tried to make it as informative as I could and stuff about what happens and all. Now, review time! Simply click that little button in the corner and let me know what you thought of this chappie. I'll update as soon as I can. I love you all! God bless! Peace**

**Love, Kelsi**

**((KelsiLovesLucas))**

**P.S. HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYBODY! I know it's early, but still… have a wonderful new year! Peace and love to all… **


End file.
